Blame
by Dark Amaya
Summary: When Mitsukuni and Haruhi are injured in an accident Takashi feels lost and angry. Can Haruhi show him that there is no need to blame anyone? TakaxHaru No Naughty bits as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello all and welcome to the fic. If you don't enjoy TakaxHaru with a mild splash of KyouxKao this would be your chance to turn awaaayyyy.

**Disclaimer: **I ain't Bisco Hatori, I don't own shit.

* * *

Even though he had been sitting in the same room for hours-for what seemed like years-the incessant beeping and air manipulation of the machines still brought him alarm when they changed tempos or frequencies. His brow would raise and he would look up to the young man standing next to him with urgency.

"The machine is changing medications," the young man said shifting the glasses on his nose and looked down from his clip board to the worried man in the chair, "You'll hear noises like that periodically Mori-sempai. It is nothing to worry about." Kyouya could hear the sigh of relief escape the larger person, and an even more exasperated sigh coming from the small hospital chair when the kendoist leaned back into a more comfortable position. Kyouya made a mental note to have a larger chair brought into the room when the man happened to leave-though the thought of Morinozuka leaving this room was inconceivable.

His eyes flicked back to the clipboard in his hand, he knew that his interning at the main Ootori hospital was a valuable investment of his time, reading over the charts of this small patient. The third born looked just above the charts to view the frail body on the bed, Kyouya would be dying if he said that the visual didn't make him sick to his stomach. His dark eyes traveled along the body-bandages and tubes covered a majority of the small form. Coming to the face Kyouya held back a grunt, a yellow of infection seeped through the bandages. A sickly topaz that shone brighter than the blonde locks on top of his-no-on top of the skull.

It was easier this way. Looking at his body was nothing more than a body.

Lips parted to speak but it took some time for the second year to find his voice, "I'll have a nurse come to change the bandages." Placing the charts back at the foot of the bed, it still seemed too long for the body that laid in it. Turning to leave the room he paused before speaking again, "Shall I send them in?"

"No."

Nodding softly he opened the door and made his exit stopping only when Morinozuka spoke softly, "His family?"

"They've just landed in Narita, I've sent a car."

"Thank you," the sempai's voice trailed off.

Kyouya knew that he didn't need to respond, but nodded softly, closing the door behind him. Pausing for only a short moment he walked down the hall. It was quiet on this floor, only the sound of nurses' feet and idle chatter in the waiting rooms. Speaking to an older woman at the nurse's station, he would relay that the patient in the Haninozuka room needed the bandages changed and not to mind the eye of the visitor. His eyes would glance over Akira Morinozuka and bowed quickly as the man passed-his traditional clothing shuffling, gracefully, side to side as he hurried down to his nephew's room. Standing erect he noted to the experienced woman, "Make that two sets." The woman would bow before following after the head of the Morinozuka family.

The young Ootori would continue down the quiet-

"What are you doing you idiot? Her leg was just set!"

"How was I supposed to know," a voice whined in a question.

"The fact that her leg is covered in plaster didn't indicate that to you," a voice raspier than the first.

"A Daddy only wants to hold his daughter after such a tragic event!"

"Ow! Tamaki-sempai you're hurting me!"

"Boss!"

Kyouya couldn't help but sigh, adjusting his glasses as if to collect himself for entering the room designated to Fujioka, "You are in an Ootori hospital, couldn't you try to behave as if you were civilized?" His voice had quieted the twins and the prince and with a soft smile of triumph he turned to the young woman in the bed, " It's nice to see that you're among the living again." The Ootori stated this as a teasing gesture, Haruhi's life wasn't in any serious danger-then again if she was taken to a hospital that she could actually afford it might have been a different story entirely; the Host club could have two comatose members. His dark eyes met her tired and bruised ones, he noticed how even though she seemed a little disoriented from the pain medication she still examined his face for any tell tale expression. She was looking for an answer. The answer to a question that was on the mind of everyone in the room.

"Honey-sempai, how is he," the female asked quietly.

Kyouya smiled the smile that he was taught to in such situations and began, "He's currently stable, but it fluctuates too often. He needs surgery to repair the internal damage he sustained," the young man would leave out the gory details pertaining to specifics, "but that can't happen until he can remain stable for an extended period of time." His phone beeped in his pocket and without removing his eyes from Haruhi he brought it up to his ear. "Ootori, ah thank you." He'd then close the device with a small click and let it fall into his pocket once more, "Honey-sempai's family has just arrived." Making a quick pivot he turned to leave the bedside but stopped as he felt his jacket pulling him back.

"Kyouya-sempai, I'm coming too," Haruhi sat up wincing, trying her best to move her plaster-covered leg.

"Haruhi don't be stupid, you can't walk," Hikaru exclaimed. His face reddened in a slight up burst of anger at the girl.

"I have to Hikaru! I have to see him with my own eyes," She let out a soft yelp as she jostled the I.V.'s in her arms. Her dull, tired eyes watered, " It's my fault, I have to go tell him I'm sorry." She felt a strong pressure on her shoulder as she was pushed back against the pillows, grunting she looked up to see Kyouya leaning in pressing her down, holding the trigger attached to her morphine machine, "Kyouya-sempai, I need to…"

"I understand Haruhi, you'll get to see Honey-sempai soon."

The first year felt her eyes grow heavy, her mouth felt sluggish as she spoke, "Promise Kyou," she questioned as her breathing grew heavier, and she could no longer keep her orbs open.

Kyouya let out a soft huff from his nose as he examined her I.V.'s before pulling back from the now slumbering Haruhi. His eyes were met by the ferocious violet orbs owned by his best friend.

"Kyouya! How could you do that!" Tamaki hissed softly, his eyes darting over to his precious daughter-who looked more peaceful than he thought he had ever seen her-before flicking them back to Kyouya.

Kyouya could feel the anger fill up the room, while he could feel the heat coming from the proximity of Tamaki, the twins didn't look pleased that he had just forced their friend into a morphine induced slumber. Narrowing his dark eyes Kyouya stared right back at Tamaki with the same intensity, "Seeing him would have done nothing but made her injuries worse. It would have only made her more upset. Haruhi has another surgery scheduled to remove a blood clot forming above her knee, if she doesn't have this surgery the clot could move to her heart." The second year paused. He probably shouldn't have spoken so sharply, with such a tone, but continued on in a softer voice, "She wouldn't have made it in the door anyway. Mori-sempai hasn't let anyone in besides hospital staff." And well himself, but it was his hospital.

The oppressive air began to dissipate and Kyouya brushed past Tamaki without so much as a glance, "I'll let you know." With his parting words, he was gone.

This left the room fairly quiet, the blonde's eyes fell upon the first year who lay attached to tubes and his stomach dropped, he had never seen her this frail. When he lifted her light body out of the ocean she still had the fight to push against him and voice her stubborn words. Kyouya had proved with a simple push of a button that she wasn't able to handle the situation at hand; her body was weak, her mind was weak, his dear sweet daughter was weak. Taking a step further he moved some of her brown locks away from her calm forehead, no creases upon the supple skin to raise concern. It was as he had noticed earlier, she was peaceful.

Tamaki heard the footsteps as Hikaru walked to the other side of her and sat down taking up Haruhi's small hand in his. Tamaki watched as the younger boy's hand trembled, tendons contracting and retracting on his hand-not sure how tightly he should hold onto his friend. Hikaru's breathing hitched as he began to speak choking back a sob, " I hate this." He had said this to no one in particular. "I hate not being able to do anything; for Haruhi; for Honey-sempai."

After a short time of silence Kaoru spoke, coming to his brother's side and wrapping his arm loosely around his shoulders from behind, reaching his hand forward to cover the hand that held onto Haruhi's, "We can be here." Kaoru rubbed his thumb over his brother's trembling knuckles, feeling each valley and range tenderly. A soft smile graced his lips as he looked down at Haruhi, many emotions ran through his amber eyes before he glanced up at Tamaki, "we can just be here when they wake up. I'm sure that's what Mori-sempai is thinking as well. Right Boss?"

Tamaki nodded softly as he sat down, his eyes flicking up to meet Kaoru's briefly before smiling softly, "Quite right, we will be the first people Haruhi sees when she opens her eyes." He silently acknowledged what the first year had done, by asking a question that sought a supportive answer he had give his brother and he prince a little nudge of support instead. When this was all over the prince would squeeze the boy to death-after he held Haruhi tenderly in his fatherly arms, of course.

* * *

The younger brother excused himself from the room under the guise of grabbing some drinks for Hikaru, Tamaki, and now Ranka-who had arrived a few hours ago-but now that the door was shut behind him he let out a shaky breath. He swallowed the saliva that pooled under his tongue harshly and leaned forward to take a few steps. His arm reached out to the wall for support until he willed his legs to walk properly. He had legs, damn it, Haruhi couldn't walk and neither could Honey-sempai, "Come on," he chastised himself. Kaoru continued down the hallway feigning smiles at the nurses who bowed lightly as he passed, but all smiling stopped when his amber eyes fell upon the hunched over form of Takashi Morinozuka. The third year sat with his knees drawn up into his chest, his head cradled in his crossed arm a top of his knees.

Kaoru had never seen the giant so small.

Taking a few timid steps forward he ran a hand down his face and let out another shaking breath as he leaned back against the wall, "I wouldn't have expected to see you out here in the hall." Kaoru looked down to his sempai, not really expecting an answer, then looked into the room seeing two men in traditional garb-the heads of the Haninozuka and Morinozuka-he then looked back down to the heir. He'd let out another audible breath before he slid down to sit next to the older boy; similarly Kaoru brought his knees up, "Only two allowed in the room at a time?"

"Hn," the deep voice responded finally.

_That would explain it then_, thought the younger Hitachiin as he stretched his arms forward, _Mori-sempai was probably told to wait outside_. Now this being an Ootori hospital and all most of the more affluent families were able to bend the rules, even if it were a bit harmful to the patient, Kaoru was sure that Akira had told his son to wait outside and the boy would have had no other choice but to comply. Kaoru wasn't sure if the senior had a rebellious nerve in that large body of his, he was too bound by honor and duty; Kaoru now saw that this was not exclusive to Honey-sempai, but to his own family as well. He couldn't imagine what it was like to be the child of someone important-not that his mother and father weren't important; his mother was a brilliant designer and his father a computer specialist-someone who had more than just themselves on the line. Hikaru and Kaoru were able to mess around and get in trouble because, hell, their parents' occupations had nothing to do with the bigger picture; their disobedience did nothing to mar their parents' influence, if anything it was expected of them. But the others, Kyouya, Tamaki, Mori-sempai, even Haruhi, all had to think of their actions based on how they would affect their families, their parents, the heads of companies and dojos.

Kaoru's eyes slowly panned over to look at his sempai and quietly took in a breath through his nose, what did it feel like when Mori-sempai was not only told to leave the room by the head of his family, but his father as well? Kaoru brought his knees closer to his chest and let out a soft shudder, "I keep closing my eyes and hoping that when I open them I'm going to realize that this was just a dream."

This didn't receive a comment but Kaoru stood up quickly figuring that he should go get those coffees for the idiots back in Haruhi's room before they started making a ruckus, "I'm going to get some coffee do-"

"Fujioka?" The giant raised his head some to look at Kaoru, his grey eyes filled with silent question.

"She's fine, going to go into surgery to remove a blood clot soon. I think she looks worse than she really feels," Kaoru looked down to his sempai and watched as Mori placed his head down on his arms again, " Kyouya had to sedate her," the grey eyes shot back up in alarm. Interesting, "She tried to get out of bed to come see Honey-sempai, she was pulling out her tubes. You should've seen it. Sometimes it's hard to forget how stubborn she is."

"Ah."

"You know, Haruhi would probably like it if you went to visit her," Kaoru suggested before heading down the hallway, sticking his hand into his pockets.

* * *

Takashi Morinozuka wouldn't bring his head back up until he was joined by, his younger brother, Satoshi. He could feel his brother's presence before he had even turned into the hall, the sounds of his steps, the distance in his gait, the scent of the mint gum he had probably stolen from the older boy's room again. "Takashi, they're telling us that we have to leave the ward."

"No," he couldn't leave his cousin alone. Mori's hand balled up into tough sinewy fists, his jaw set in annoyance, as he looked over to his little brother. He could see the redness around those dark brown eyes, it set him back a bit-when was the last time he had seen Satoshi cry? Swallowing hard he shook his head, " I can't."

Satoshi nodded leaning his knee against his older brother's leg, "We can stay in the waiting area. Visiting hours are over, everyone's setting up camp there," by this he meant the host club, and the families. Knocking his knee against Takashi once more he stood up, "Come on Taka-nii, let's not make a scene; I don't think Mitsukuni would like that." He held his hand down to his taller brother, Takashi was always taking care of everyone else, and now Satoshi wanted to be the one to help his big brother.

Together they walked into the large waiting room, where suddenly all eyes were on them. Mori halted slightly, before getting an encouraged tug on his arm from his little brother leading him to a seat near the door. Mori nodded lightly to his brother in thanks, to which Satoshi just smiled one of his bright Satoshi smiles. Without smiling back he rubbed the top of Satoshi head with his large hand, a gesture that conveyed more than his words ever could.

"HARU-CHAN!"

"Mitsukuni."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well damn, people actually read it. Who would've thought?

**Disclaimer:** I ain't Bisco Hatori, I don't own shit.

* * *

"Ne, Haru-chan what's wrong?" The third year asked, his eyes wide with concern. The taller woman didn't have to answer, but did so by squeezing her hand tighter within her own. He knew she was scared, why she was scared, but he couldn't let that knowledge be known. He appeared oblivious to the sounds of feet crunching delicately into the snow—three men if he counted correctly, wait, make that four.

"It's getting cold isn't it? Let's go inside Haru-chan," he squeezed her hand in reassurance, his dark honey eyes looked up into her quivering brown ones. He smiled when his friend nodded, starting towards the small cafe. The scents of sweet castella cakes and holiday bread entered the cold atmosphere when she had opened the door. He held onto her hand then stopped upon hearing the sound of smooth steel clinging together.

"Haninozuka."

He could smell the alcohol on his breath, but didn't turn to look at the men behind him. Instead he gave her hand a tight squeeze, "Run Haruhi."

* * *

Machines alarmed as sensors were ripped off, I.V. solution splattered to the floor as the small form jumped from the hospital bed, ignoring the pain in his feet as they hit the cold floor. This was brief because he feet flew across the smooth surface as the door slid open with a thunderous clap, "HARU-CHAN," his small voice called out in anguish. His pitter-patter across the hall was silent even in his haste; he had to find her. Slamming his hands down on the nurses' station he growled, "Fujioka? Where is Fujioka Haruhi's room?" His voice was deep and his eyes dark. The young nurse, shocked by the young man's forwardness-and ability to be standing, seeing as until thirty seconds ago he had been in a comatose state-pointed her shaking arm down the hall.

"R-room Se-seven."

He didn't thank her as he stormed down the hall. The small form felt his momentum slow before he felt the hand on his shoulder. Turning his shoulder back towards the person he grabbed the wrist of the hand and bent his knees, throwing the body over his own. His dark eyes wouldn't turn to watch his younger cousin slam into, and skid across, the smooth floor. He wouldn't hear the chorus of gasps and the alarmed voice of Satoshi. He wouldn't feel his stitches rip open as he slammed open the door to Haruhi's room.

"Haru…"

He bed was empty. His eyes narrowed. He pivoted to turn and stopped, a breath catching in his throat, when his father's figure came before him, "Where is Haruhi?"

Yorihisa Haninozuka stood with his arms crossed in front of his eldest, albeit smallest, son, " Stop this, son." His lips fell into a thin line, his dark eyes not the unnatural color of his son's. They stood in silence. Neither made a move, nor spoke a word. Yorihisa could hear Satoshi outside with Yasuchika soft murmurs of idle dialogue. One cousin trying to comfort the other as he watched his elder brother in such a state. _Disgraceful,_ Yorihisa thought in regards to Mitsukuni, _making such a fuss over some common child._

Still the father stood calmly before his son, the son started shaking as his hands balled into fist; neither paid any heed to the dark liquid that slid through the son's fingers. The son took a step forward. The father did not move. The son grit his teeth and drew his hand back and released it with a snap of tendon, a slice through air, to hit a familiar hand. A hand not belonging to the father, not to the brother, but of course.

The cousin.

Long fingers gently closed upon the small hand, "Mitsukuni, you're bleeding." His deep voice seemed to calm the boy down some, though the form still shook, still bled.

"No…No, where is Haruhi," his voice tried to match his cousin's.

"Hn?" Takashi's grey eyes met his cousin's before flicking up to look at the empty bed, eyes widening ever slightly. It was then that he felt as if someone began to press down on his chest with their foot. Where _was_ she? He would have known if something ha happened to her right? Someone would have told him. How serious were her injuries? He hadn't bothered to ask Kaoru in the hall. Where was her father? He had heard him clip-clop down the hall earlier, but was in in the waiting room? He couldn't remember. _Crap._ Blood was filling his palm.

Takashi could feel a familiar set of eyes on his back, but didn't turn to face him as he spoke. "Haruhi is getting out of surgery, you'll need to clear out," Kyouya said rather authoritatively, "The nurses will need to sterilize the room." And with that, he left as quickly as he had come.

Takashi swallowed the lump in his throat, exhaling the breath that burned his lungs. His eyes fell upon his older cousin and he murmured, "Come."

The boy set his jaw tightly and walked into Takashi's arms, allowing himself to fall into the bigger body. Takashi caught him and lifted the boy up, as he stood erect. Grey eyes would fall to the floor glancing at the smeared blood on the floor; they would flick up to meet his uncle's dark eyes before continuing past him and into the hall.

There was a small crowd outside of the room, he couldn't place faces but he knew who was there—just by presence. Feeling a wetness at his neck he held Mitsukuni firmer in his arms. It made him angry that he didn't know what was going on. It made him angry that his cousin shook in his arms, the soft sobs muffled by his neck. It made him angry that Mitsukuni was even here, that she was here. It made him angry that he hadn't bothered to think to see her, to ask about her in depth.

It angered him that even as his cousin-the most important thing in this world-cried and convulsed in his arms, he was thinking about her.

* * *

The nurses politely bowed as Yorihisa exited room number seven before entering to clean up the blood, the older man could see the small trail in the hall being cleaned up by another nurse and he sighed out loud. The small crowd of heirs, and with them Satoshi and Yasuchika, had moved down the hall following after Takashi, leaving only Akira and Yorihisa, "Such a ruckus."

Akira's arms slipped into his sleeves and smiled softly, "I remember a time when you were full of such passion, don't write off Mitsukuni just yet."

Yorihisa shrugged his shoulders softly, " Wasted passion, this common child will only be temporary. A passing fancy if you will."

Akira motioned his cousin to follow him as he walked, " This Fujioka girl is important to Mitsukuni, and Takashi. Even Satoshi has taken a liking to her," he paused softly, "If she is someone who can expand their world, in just the slightest, then who are we to chastise, or look down upon them?"

Yorihisa thought for a long moment, "You stole that from Suoh-san didn't you?"

The other man laughed loudly with a smile, " I believed it worth of reiteration. Pardon me, next time I'll include a citation." Leading his cousin towards the small cafe he began again, " Let them be children, full of passion, for just a while longer."

"Hn," he grunted in his nephew's fashion.

* * *

**A/N:** I'd actually love to hear what ya'll think. Reviews, pms, whichever floats your boat. This installment was rather short, sorry about that.


End file.
